


Tonight

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: “—Normalmente mis mortífagos miran al suelo, Harry.Como si el hombre hubiera presionado el gatillo el Gryffindor levantó su rostro, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.—Yo no soy como tus perros.”





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Un día de junio se me ocurrió decir "Alguien quiere ser mi Beta". Les puedo jurar que agradezco como nunca a todas las deidades el haber,e dado el valor de escribir esas palabras. Ese día G se ofreció a ayudarme con los detalles técnicos y toda la mierda que es betear una historia, no ha habido un día desde entonces que no sienta que soy la persona más afortunada del universo.  
> Preciosa esposa mía, un día decidimos declararnos Beta y ficker, hace solo unos días hiciste la propuesta oficial y yo dije acepto. Eres la persona más increíble y más especial de este mundo. Te amo mucho. Sé que ya leíste la historia, sé que tú misma la beteaste, pero tengo que decirte que está historia es mi forma de decirte cuanto te amo, está y todas las demás, porque es gracias a ti que sigo aquí hoy en día, hoy es la recepción de la boda, este es mi regalo de bodas para ti.  
> Te amo.+  
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos .

  
Lentamente Harry se levantó de la cama, agudizando el oído en busca de cualquier sonido proveniente de las otras habitaciones y tomó la varita que siempre conservaba debajo de su almohada. Los ronquidos de Vernon y Dudley eran el único sonido en la casa y no podía ver luz colándose por debajo de la puerta así que, con cuidado, tomó las deportivas viejas que tenía en el suelo de su cama y se deslizó fuera de la su habitación echándose su capa de invisibilidad encima.  
Bajó los escalones saltándolos de dos en dos en su prisa por huir de la casa, y prácticamente corrió por el estrecho pasillo en su camino a la puerta trasera en la cocina. No podía abrir la puerta delantera por ningún motivo. Sabía que lo estaban vigilando, eso había quedado más que claro después de los Dementores, así que tenía que ser más cuidadoso a la hora de salir de la casa. Era posible que ya lo hubieran visto salir antes, pero estaba seguro de que Dumbledore y los demás todavía no averiguaban a donde iba, ya que en ese caso lo habrían sacado de la casa y llevado a un lugar en el cual estaría seguro.

  
Un escalofrío recorrió al chico con ese pensamiento mientras se deslizaba por un agujero en la cerca, escondido detrás de un enorme rosal, para cruzar al patio de la vecina. Harry había sido advertido sobre el hecho de que el lado de la luz estaba reuniéndose para pelear contra la oscuridad, y Ron y Hermione le habían dado a entender en sus cartas que estaban juntos, con más personas que luchaban por la causa. Había recibido una carta de Dumbledore diciéndole que pronto irían por él y estaba francamente aterrado, así que corrió por el césped reseco sin ponerse los zapatos hasta que llegó a la acera.

  
Miró a su alrededor con la varita empuñada en su mano con fuerza. No lanzaría ningún hechizo de cualquier manera, pero de este modo se sentía más seguro. Una vez que se aseguró que nada había cambiado en la casa de los Dursley se dejó caer en el suelo, se puso los tenis lo más rápido que pudo y corrió sin detenerse hasta que estuvo a salvo en el parque.

  
Se acercó hasta la resbaladilla y sólo cuando consiguió meterse en el hueco debajo de las escaleras se quitó la capa y se recargó contra la sucia y oxidada estructura de metal, simplemente esperando.  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que Harry simplemente se perdió observando el pasto amarillento y quebradizo hasta que un chasquido lo obligó a levantar la mirada y clavarla en una figura encapuchada. Sus ojos brillaron y de inmediato salió de su escondite.

  
Sus brazos se lanzaron alrededor de la cintura del hombre y su rostro se enterró en su pecho, inhalando profundamente y disfrutando de las grandes manos que se posaron en sus hombros.

  
—Pensé que no vendrías… ¿Te enteraste de los Dementores, cierto? Es demasiado riesgoso, Dumbledore me ha estado observan-…

  
La aparición que el hombre realizó justo a mitad de su frase casi lo hace morderse la lengua al sentir el tirón, pero Harry logró apretar los dientes apenas y aferrarse con más fuerza al macizo y torneado cuerpo.

  
Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme Harry se alejó un paso del hombre.

  
—Se supone que me avises antes de hacer eso… ¿Qué pasaría si me desparto? —reclamó, lanzándole una mirada envenenada al hombre que se estaba quitando la capa.

  
—Te arreglaría sin ningún problema, y lo sabes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin tomarle la menor importancia a los reclamos del chico, sus ojos rojos encontrándose con los verdes provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del chico de quince años, y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios rojos.

  
Lord Voldemort dejó caer la capa en el suelo de la elegante habitación revelando un juvenil cuerpo en sus veinte que solamente era cubierto por unos pantalones negros colgando de sus caderas y unas pesadas botas de piel de dragón. Los ojos del adolescente recorrieron el torso, deteniéndose en el botón abierto del pantalón.

  
—Normalmente mis mortífagos miran al suelo, Harry.

  
Como si el hombre hubiera presionado el gatillo el Gryffindor levantó su rostro, lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

  
—Yo no soy como tus perros —gruñó aferrándose a los antebrazos del Lord, apretando con fuerza, sus ojos fijos y brillantes por la ira en los del mayor.

  
Una sonrisa maniaca apareció en los labios del hombre y se liberó del agarre de Harry con una sacudida de sus brazos para luego rodear al chico por la cintura y jalarlo a su cuerpo con violencia. Lord Voldemort se encendía cuando el pequeño Harry de quince años se enfrentaba a él de esa manera.

  
Sin miedo en lo absoluto y mirándolo con los ojos ardiendo, mostrando en ellos un brillo rojo.  
Ese brillo rojo que le decía lo absolutamente suyo que era el chico.

  
El mayor se inclinó sobre la menuda criatura en sus brazos y lo besó. Sus labios acariciaron los de Harry suavemente, apenas un suave contacto y cuando el chico gimoteó lastimeramente en sus brazos tomó total posesión de su boca. La agresividad era un rasgo muy suyo. Algunas veces podía ser sutil y manejarse de la manera que debía, pero la realidad era que todo en él era así. Ambicioso y siempre con el enorme deseo de tomar aquello que quería sin importarle nada, así que simplemente metió su lengua en esa boca y mordió sus labios a placer, su placer y olvidándose por completo del placer de su joven amante, pero incluso así, pronto el chico lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos y se restregaba contra la pierna que se había deslizado entre las suyas en busca de liberación.

  
Tom encontró increíblemente divertido como el chico reaccionó de forma tan obvia. Era un adolescente después de todo, un adolescente que recién había descubierto el sexo, así que de hecho se sentiría un poco ofendido si el joven cuerpo en sus brazos no reaccionará a su toque.

  
Tom deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Harry disfrutando de cada estremecimiento que causaba su toque en el adolescente de ojos verdes. Cuando sus manos llegaron al trasero de Harry tiró de él hacia su cuerpo, obligándolo a gemir.

  
—Te voy a follar... —gruñó en su oído y las rodillas de Harry se doblaron ligeramente, pero Tom lo sostuvo y lo levantó, haciendo que las piernas se envolvieran alrededor de él.

  
Caminó a la cama con él en sus brazos, dejándolo besar y morder su cuello a su antojo, pero al llegar al borde simplemente lo lanzó sin cuidado alguno.

  
—¡Eres un hi-…!

  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su frase antes de colocarse sobre él. No se había acercado a su boca, pero Harry cortó su frase a la mitad solo por la cercanía. El poder que exudaba, la confianza en sus movimientos y la simplemente perfecta apariencia habían sido los causantes de su caída, porque al final él se había rendido ante el Lord. La salvación de la Luz había caído de rodillas ante él, tal vez no de la manera que todos se hubieran imaginado, pero había pasado al final. Así que, cuando Tom lanzó un hechizo y toda la ropa de Harry desapareció simplemente empujó su cuerpo desnudo hacia arriba, en busca de contacto.

  
—Tom... —Harry tiró del cuello del Lord hacia abajo, disfrutando del roce de la tela de los pantalones del hombre contra su miembro erecto. Pero el Lord no lo besó, simplemente dejó que tirara de él, pero sin llegar a moverlo.

  
—Tengo un regalo para ti antes... Pensé que podía ayudar a darte más recuerdos felices contra los Dementores —susurró y Harry se quedó quieto, mirándolo con recelo. Tom no era del tipo que hacía esas cosas, y la verdad es que el mismo Harry no era del tipo que necesitaba esas cosas.

  
—No voy a dejar que me amarres de nuevo... —advirtió.

  
Lord Voldemort río.

  
El sonido era frío y estremecedor inundando la habitación mientras su frente se apoyaba en el hombro desnudo de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas con el suave cabello negro.

  
—Te ataré a mi cama las veces que yo quiera, pero no, esa no era mi intención —aseguró y luego mordió el hombro del adolescente antes de alejarse ligeramente de él—. Lucius —llamó en voz alta y Harry chilló, tirando del cuerpo de Tom hacia el suyo cuando la puerta se abrió y el alto hombre rubio entró en la habitación, justo detrás de él arrastrando por causa de un hechizo una maraña de telas rosas que para Harry no tenían el menor sentido.

  
—He tenido que aturdirla, estaba haciendo demasiado ruido —respondió Lucius ante la ceja alzada del Lord—, la despertaré para usted y me retiraré —hizo una leve reverencia y se giró, sacudiendo su mano hacia la persona inconsciente en el suelo antes de salir de la habitación.

  
Harry miró la puerta por unos segundos con desconfianza antes de mirar el bulto en el suelo que empezaba a moverse lentamente.

  
—¿Mi regalo es una… señora? —sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos rojos sobre él.

  
Tom lo miró molesto por un momento, antes de inclinarse sobre él y poder hablar en su oído:  
—Esa es la bruja que mandó a los dementores tras de ti.

  
Harry se estremeció a causa de su aliento acariciando su piel, pero se olvidó casi de inmediato de la sensación de placer para empujar al hombre sobre él, y dirigirle una mirada furiosa a la bruja que no conseguía despertar del todo, antes de lanzarse a besar los labios de Tom.

  
—Es un regalo maravilloso...

  
El mago sonrió de forma aterradora y le entregó su varita al chico.

  
—Pensé que podría ayudarnos a divertirnos un poco... —Harry gimió audiblemente.

  
—Crucio —susurró Harry, antes de empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de Tom. Los gritos de la bruja inundaron la habitación y el Lord se abrió el pantalón mientras el chico abría sus piernas para él.

  
A Harry le volvía loco de placer el torturar. Lo sabía perfectamente, y mientras se deslizaba dentro de él sin piedad alguna y sin preparación, los gritos de dolor de la bruja fueron el afrodisíaco perfecto para que el adolescente se olvidara de todo el dolor.

  
Sería una noche muy larga… para los tres.

**Author's Note:**

> No es la historia más fluff, no es algo que derrame la miel que mi adorada esposa se merece recibir todos los días, pero de las dos ella es la fluff. Espero que les gustara, espero G, maylav que la amaras, porque está es nuestra boda.


End file.
